Alicja
Alicja — kucyk ziemi, wymyślona klacz użytkownika MereDamn. Zwana również Alicjusz, Aluta, Aliś lub jakkolwiek byle nie zwyczajnie. Tandetny plagiat z Roszpunki i Szalonego Kapelusznikajuż nie xd. ~ Przedstawienie Kucyk jest zwykłą interpretacją wyimaginowanej postaci autora. Brak zdrowego pomysłu na historię przyczynił się do tego zamętu przedstawionego niżej. Co do wyglądu - miał on wyjść oryginalnie a wyszedł jak widać. Autorka osobiście już nie ma siły do przerabiania tego kucyka, kolory zmieniały się częściej niż pije herbatę OTL.. Przy końcowej edycji przystała na to, że będzie po prostu jasna z ciemną grzywą. Wyszło na to, że będzie to kucyk ziemi, ponieważ autorka doznała kaca moralnego przy rysowaniu skrzydeł a róg jej się w ogóle nie spodobał. Rysowanie zbędnych dodatków typu plamki na sierści byłoby dla autorki zbyt kłopotliwe. right|170px|thumb|pierwsza wersja wyglądu right|200px|thumb|druga i oficjalna wersja wyglądu ~ Wygląd — grzywa. Jej grzywa składa się z częściowo pocieniowanych, długich pasm włosów malowniczo zakończonych lekkimi lokami. Ich odcień jest w barwie pastelowego, wręcz wypłowiałego brązu. — ogon. Posiada dość specyficzny ogon zwracając uwagę na jego długość, jednak niczym się nie różni od grzywy. Tak, sprawia jej to trudności w chodzeniu. I nie, nie bawi się w roszpunkę wychylając zadek z balkonu... To kolejna z tych rzeczy w tym kucyku, które tylko "ładnie wyglądają". Teraz z serii jak sobie z tym radzi: jako iż to kucyk to po prostu zamiata ogonem. Ciężko mi to wytłumaczyć i opisać szczegółowo jej samoobronę przed zadeptaniem. w każdym bądź razie w mojej wyobraźni ona sobie z tym radzi. Zamiata ogonem tak, żeby się sfalowały wokół niej, albo pod nią czy jakoś tak. — sierść. Jest to klacz o jasnym umaszczeniu sierści miejscami zaróżowionemu. Ma częściowo piegowatą twarz oraz uszy. — dodatki. : •niebieska bandamka. To jedna z ulubionych akcesoriów klaczy. Chustka nie ma jakiejś tam specjalnej historii pełnej wspomnień, po prostu ładnie wygląda. Jest wypłowiała i głównie ma swoje miejsce pod prawym bokiem klaczy. : •kolorowe plasterki. Nawet najdrobniejsze zadrapania są dla niej rewelacyjnym powodem, aby obkleić się zewsząd kolorowymi naklejkami. Ma nawet ulubione miejsca na nogach, do których najczęściej je przykleja. To takie zboczenie, ma chorą obsesję na punkcie kolorowych plasterków, bo według niej to się idealnie komponuje z jej raczej nudną aparycją. : •czapka. Zmiana kapelusza na zwykłą zimową czapkę wynikł z konieczności zniwelowania wszelkich niedomówień w kwestii koncepcji postaci. Kucyk wcale nie jest ponyfikacją postaci Szalonego Kapelusznika, zatem nic nie usprawiedliwiało posiadania przez niego głównego atrybutu uwielbianej przez wielu postaci. ~ Słodki znaczek Autorka szukając inspiracji oglądała kucyki z serialu i najbardziej przypadł jej do gustu znaczek Fleur Diss Lee.Gdy powstawały pierwsze szkice postaci, znaczek przedstawiał zioła herbaty, wzór długo się trzymał, ale doszła do wniosku, że posiada za dużo szczegółów, i im bardziej wgłębiałam się w internety, tym więcej widziała takich znaczków u typowych "zielarek". Mimo to pasja do herbaty nie została zniwelowana. Drugą wersją odzwierciedlającą tą pasję miała być filiżanka, right|80px|thumb|logo [[Użytkownik:MereDamn|autora]]co można zobaczyć jeszcze na tej pracy. Ale to też już było. Trzecią wersją był kolor z kart pik - jeden z ulubionych wzorów autorki - ale mało to było ciekawe, więc znikło zanim powstało na kartce (no i oczywiście już było). Kolejnym projektem miał być wzór adamaszkowy w gotyckim stylu, ale znowu miało to za wiele szczegółów. Ciężko było znaleźć cokolwiek, co by pasowało, aż natknęła się na grafikę przedstawiającą wszystkie kolory kart w jeden wzór pik. Pomysł był rewelacyjny, ale już drugi raz tej grafiki nie znalazła (internety mnie przerosły). ~ Osobowość ~ Zainteresowania ~ Zajęcia : - kolekcjonuje wszelkie możliwe smaki herbaty i wymyśla nowe mieszając je ze sobą. : - często zaprasza inne kucyki na "popołudniową herbatkę" co wyraźnie wpływa na jej stałe zajęcie zmywaniem naczyń. : - bardzo lubi sprzątać, uważa, że bycie "kurą domową" jest świetną perspektywą na przyszłość, bo łączy w sobie pożyteczne z przyjemnym. ~ Pasja do herbaty Dla niej ten rodzaj napoju jest bardzo ważny, odgrywa dużą rolę w jej życiu i znacznie na nie wpływa. Uważa, że picie herbaty jest sztuką, sama herbata to rodzaj arcydzieła i cudownego połączenia woni, smaku i przyjemności. Co jak co ale do tego rodzaju zajęcia przykłada się najbardziej. Samo przyrządzanie naparu a co dopiero smakowanie tego gorącego wrzątku o rozmaitym zapachu jest dla niej bardzo fascynujące. Dziennie przynajmniej jedna ozdobna filiżanka gorącej herbaty z nutką rozkoszy i przyjemności jest podstawą. right|200px|thumb|humanoid - nie jest to wersja EG Podchodzi do takich uroczych „zaproszeń na herbatkę” w dość wysublimowany sposób co w jej mniemaniu jest normą, bo przecież co to za taka zwykła herbata w szklance z cukrem i cytryną. Dla niej liczy się całokształt. Ważne są cudownie ozdobione filiżanki z saskiej (i tylko z saskiej) porcelany, które według niej są najodpowiedniejsze do każdej sytuacji no i muszą być przecież z porcelany, ale z nie byle jakiej! Takich porcelanowych filiżanek Alicja kolekcjonuje od lat i ma ich mnóstwo. Następnie ważne są też łyżeczki i cukier najlepiej w kostkach, ale co do sypkiego nie ma nic przeciwko. Spodeczki od filiżanek są nieodłączną częścią wystawy (w niektórych rodzajach filiżanek wręcz dosłownie). Wszystkie inne pojemniki czy talerzyki koniecznie z porcelany a serwetki w najładniejsze koronki. Przesadna ideologia dokładności to coś, co lubi najbardziej. Najważniejsza jest jednak herbata: każdy inny rodzaj ma swój odrębny sposób sporządzenia, przygotowania i smakowania. Alicja jeszcze nigdy nie pomyliła się co do tych kwestii typu w jakim rodzaju filiżanki może być dany napar lub ile czekać na rozpoczęcie smakowania. Osobiście drażni ją, gdy ktoś ordynarnie lub nie zbyt dyskretnie wtyka jej, że ta dokładność jest niepotrzebna. Ukrywa to, jednak czasem chęć mordu bierze górę, ale spokojnie, przecież to tylko.. tylko herbatka. Jest wielką przeciwniczką „herbaty” granulowanej. Brzydzi się samą nazwą a co dopiero tymi co mieli w ogóle czelność dania temu czemuś tak szlachetnego tytułu. Po drugie szczególną uwagę zwraca na to, aby nie pić herbaty z łyżeczką w środku. Jeśli chodzi o inny napój to nie ma przeszkód, ale imię dobrej herbaty nie może być spaprane jakąś utratą oka czy coś. Sama ma złe wspomnienia z tym związane. Herbata jest dobra na stres, smutek, miłość i na wszystko, esencja herbaty powoli i delikatnie rozpływa się po sercu każdego dając ukojenie, przyjemność i błogi stan. Nie wszyscy to czują. Dla niektórych może być nawet stanem umysłu. Stężony napar herbaciany może łagodzić bardziej niż nie jeden lek na smutki. ~ Zwierzątko Fimo to mała, przeźroczysta meduza. Często figlarnie zmienia swoją wielkość, zmieścić się potrafi począwszy od kieliszka po wannę. Za jego dom służy wielkie akwarium z oryginalną oceaniczną wodą. Alicja w ramach rozrywki często przekłada go do różnych naczyń w zależności od wielkości jaką sobie ubzdura na dany wieczór. left|80px Fimo w ciemności świeci na różowy kolor, który symbolizuje jego zwyczajny, pozytywny stan. Poprzez kolory, jakimi świecą jego parzydełka wyraża swoje emocje. Język kolorów, jakim się posługuje zna jedynie jego właścicielka, zwykle rozmawiają po nocy. Ma nocny tryb życia, co w żaden sposób nie przeszkadza Alicji, wręcz przeciwnie - współgrają ze sobą. Fimo robi praktycznie za lampkę nocną i za przyjaciela, który pomaga podczas bezsennych nocy i gdy koszmary nie dają jej spokojnie spać. Jest jak żywa kołysanka, melodia, jaką gra jest niczym dźwięki dziecięcej pozytywki. ~ Historia Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML